Forgive Me
by dark-dragon-princess
Summary: Sonfic to the song "Forgive Me" by Evanescence. Rated for brief language, suicide, character death.


DDP: Hello! This is a song-fic. For the song called "Forgive Me" by Evanescence. I was working on another fic when I got the insperation to write this.  
  
A note to DarkElf6: This isn't the one you requested, but don't worry! I swear that if it's not out today, it will be out tomorrow! I'm working on it ^.^  
  
Yugi: So what's this fic about.  
  
DDP: You and Yami.  
  
Yugi: This isn't a yaoi, is it?  
  
DDP: No. But this fic can be a little sad and depressing...  
  
Yami: joy...*sarcastic*  
  
DDP: This is the summary: eh-hem *clears throat*  
  
Yugi and Yami get into a fight because of something Yami did. Yugi says something that makes Yami really upset and that's all i'm saying.   
  
Yami: What do I do?   
  
DDP: Just wait and see...  
  
Midnight: I read ahead...I know what's gonna happen...pretty sad.  
  
DDP: MIDNIGHT! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT READING AHEAD!?!?  
  
Midnight: er...don't do it?  
  
DDP: THAT'S RIGHT. Since you read ahead, you can do the warnings and disclaimer  
  
Midnight: T.T fine...WARNING!!! THIS FIC CONTAINS SWEARING, CHARACTER DEATH AND SUICIDE!  
  
Disclaimer: dark-dragon-princess DOES NOT OWN YGO! DO NOT SUE!!!  
  
DDP: Thank-you! Now onto the fic!  
  
/.../=Yugi to Yami//...//=Yami to Yugi~...~=song lyrics"..."=speech'...'=thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Can you forgive me again?  
  
I don't know what I said  
  
But I didn't mean to hurt you~  
  
  
  
At the old Game shop in Domino, two spiky haired teenagers are having a heated argument.  
  
"Yami! What did you do!?" The seventeen year old Yugi Motou yelled at his darker half, Yami.  
  
"I gave that bastard what he deserved! Yugi, could you not see that he was about to hurt you?!"  
  
"You didn't have to kill him!"  
  
"That is what he deserves, Yugi! I am your guardian. Your sworn protector. It is my job to make sure that no harm befalls you! Had I not stopped that fucking asshole from hurting you, what kind of protector would I be?! You probably wouldn't even be alive if I had not done something!"  
  
"I don't care, Yami! I can not, and will not resort to violence to fix something! I wouldn't have blamed you if I got hurt. But you just can't go around killing people who look at me wrong or try to physically hurt me! I won't stand for it!"  
  
Yugi was beyond angry with Yami. This had been the third person Yami had killed for trying to hurt Yugi. What really pissed him off was the fact that the guy Yami had killed earlier tried to say sorry. He had already forgiven Yami for the other two he had killed. Yugi was not going to let him off easy this time.  
  
"Yugi, i'm sorry! I can't help it if I overreact a bit when it comes to your safety!"  
  
"A bit?! Overreacting a bit is shouting or calling the guy names or yelling at him, but killing?! That's more than a bit, Yami."  
  
"Please, Yugi. I'm s-"  
  
"Don't even say it Yami. I don't want a protector that kills people. In fact, I don't even want a yami who kills people. I don't know how Ryou and Malik put up with it! Go away, Yami! Go out and kill all you want! I'm through with being your hikari! I hate you, Yami!"  
  
~I heard the words come out  
  
I felt like I would die  
  
It hurt so much to hurt you~  
  
All Yugi saw was a flash of deep hurt in Yami's eyes. Yugi felt very guilty that he would let those words slip past his mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami felt useless.  
  
'He hates me? I said I was sorry. I really am.'  
  
"Very well, Yugi. If that is what you wish, I will leave you. I really am sorry for what I did, but since you will not accept that, I will go. I will have to find a place to stay, so I will leave first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
'What use am I if he doesn't even want me around?'  
  
Yami turned and walked out of the living room, up to his room to gather a few belongings and find a place to stay.  
  
'Why did I say that? I really hurt his feelings...But still he killed someone, and that's a good reason to be mad at someone. But why does it hurt so much?' Yugi thought to himself, as he went to the kitchen to cook dinner.  
  
~Then you look at me  
  
You're not shouting anymore  
  
You're silently broken~  
  
When dinner was cooked, Yugi called Yami down as he usually did. Normally, his grandpa would call them both down for dinner and they would be playing a video game, but he was on a dig in Egypt.  
  
Yami came down the stairs, and their eyes locked for a minute. Yami's eyes held depression, regret and emptyness. While Yugi's eyes held regret and hurt.  
  
"Dinner is on the table." Yugi said, breaking the silence.  
  
Yami nodded and thought,  
  
'He's not yelling at me anymore. But that doesn't mean he still wants me around. I'm still looking for a place to stay. Yugi hates me and nothing will change that.'  
  
They ate dinner in silence. Actually, Yugi ate while Yami took a few nibbles here and there.  
  
"I'm gonna watch a movie later. Do you want to watch it too?" Yugi asked Yami.  
  
Yami simply shook his head and said,  
  
"No, i'm still packing my stuff." With that, he stood up with his plate and put it on the counter, and walked up to his room.  
  
~I'd give anything now  
  
to hear those words from you~  
  
Yugi watched Yami walk up the stairs to his room sadly. He went to the kitchen with his plate and did the dishes quickly. He made a bowl of popcorn for the movie he was about to watch.  
  
In Yami's room, he was listening to his diskman. He was hardly paying attention, so he turned it off to look out the window. He saw two girls below, talking to eachother. Since they were so close to the Game Shop, Yami could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Listen, i'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have called you a bitch. I was just upset is all. You know, with my sister in the hospital and all."  
  
"That's okay, Christa. I forgive you. I'm sorry I forgot about your sister. How is she?"  
  
"She's doing okay. You want to go visit her?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Yami watched as the two girls walked down the street, chatting here and there.  
  
'I wish Yugi could forgive me. But that's not going to happen anytime soo. He hates me. He would never forgive me. On a brighter note, I think i've found a place to stay.'   
  
Yami walked over to his desk and pulled open the drawer. He rumaged around until he found what he was looking for. His switchblade. The handle was crimson and the blade was about five inches long.  
  
'What's the use of staying around if i'm not wanted?' He thought as he put the blade to his left wrist.   
  
He applied pressure and dragged it along his wrist. He winced at the pain, but continued as his deep red blood slowly started to stain the floor. When he was satified with his left wrist, he proceded to slash his right. When both were slashed, he tossed the switchblade aside and waited for darkness to consume him.  
  
~Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.~  
  
Yugi was half way through his movie. All he could do was think about Yami and what he had said earlier.  
  
'How can I be so harsh? I'm sure Yami meant it when he said he was sorry. Why does he have to leave? Why was I so stupid to say I hated him? I don't want to lose him. He's like a brother to me. Mabey he won't leave. Mabey he'll wake up tomorrow, and he'll forget about this whole ordeal. I hope so.'  
  
~'Cause you were made for me  
  
Somehow I'll make you see  
  
How happy you make me~  
  
"I know! If I can convince him that I need him around, he'll stay!"  
  
Yugi got up from the couch and went to the cabinet and searched until he found a dust old photo album. He opened the book and looked at some of the pictures inside.  
  
There was one of him and Yami at the park, dueling. Another of Yami at Christmas last year. One of himself at Easter. And one of him and Yami. Yami had his arm draped over Yugi's shoulders in a brotherly way, and he held up a peace sign. Yugi also had his arms wrapped around Yami's shoulders and he was winking.  
  
"There are lots of pictures in here that will cheer Yami up! I really hope this works."  
  
~I can't live this life  
  
Without you by my side  
  
I need you to survive~  
  
Just then, Yugi felt a sharp pain coming from Yami's end of the link.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
Yugi dropped the photo album and ran upstairs as fast as he could. He went past his room, and in front of Yami's door. It was closed, so he knocked.  
  
"Yami? Are you in there? Are you okay?"  
  
When Yugi got no answer, he got worried.  
  
'Mabey he's asleep? Still, i'm not going to take any chances.'  
  
With that, Yugi turned the knob and opened the door. He was shocked at the scene that met his eyes. There was his Yami, laying on the floor covered in his own blood, wrists slashed open and a pool forming around his body. A bloody knife lay about a foot from his feet.  
  
"Yami! Yami, please hang on!"  
  
~So stay with me  
  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.~  
  
"Yami, you have to hang on!" Yugi yelled, running to his darker half's body.  
  
Yami was still alive, but barely. He opened his eyes a bit and saw his hikari cradeling his body and talking to him.  
  
"Please, Yami! Please stay! I need you!" Yugi now had tears streaming down his face.  
  
Yami felt regret for making Yugi cry, but his hikari didn't need him anymore.  
  
"Yu...gi...I'm s-sor...ry." Yami's voice was weak and raspy.  
  
Yugi looked into Yami's eyes when he spoke. His eyes were no longer the bright crimson colour they always were. They no longer held life in them.  
  
"Please, Yami...Stay."  
  
"It's...too late now, Yugi...I'll....miss you...Don't forget me...even though...you are still mad at me." Yami said, his voice even weaker and his breathing heavily laboured.  
  
Yami now had trouble taking in any breaths. His vision went blurry and he lost all senses.   
  
Yami took a few more breaths, then went completely still and silent. His eyes were still open, but there was no life whatsoever in them.  
  
"Yami? Yami! Please come back. I'm sorry I yelled. Please Yami! I'M SORRY!"  
  
Yugi cried hard, unable to accept the fact that his best friend, almost brother had just died in his arms.  
  
~And you forgive me again  
  
You're my one true friend  
  
And I never meant to hurt you~  
  
A few days later at Yami's funeral, everybody was there. Even Bakura, Kaiba and Marik. But even though almost everybody cried, their combined tears could not even begin to rival the amount Yugi had cried.   
  
Yugi read the tombstone again as if trying to see if it was really real.  
  
Yami Motou  
  
1986-2003  
  
Devoted friend,   
  
Loving brother,  
  
Champion duelist.  
  
Yugi asked his grandpa if he could say that Yami was his brother, because they were exactly like brothers. Kaiba had paid for the funeral services and tombstone. Even though he hated Yami, he, like everyone else had a weak spot for Yugi's eyes.  
  
Everyone except for Yugi had left the cemetary. Yugi wanted to stay for a little while longer. He walked up to Yami's grave and pulled out the picture that he was looking at before Yami died. He placed it on the grave.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yami. I never meant what I said. I don't even know why I said it. I'm really sorry. I was just mad that you killed that guy. You said you were sorry. I should have forgiven you. If I had, you wouldn't be here. I know it's too late now, but. I forgive you."  
  
Yugi walked away from Yami's grave with tears running down his face.  
  
What Yugi didn't see was an angel sitting in the tree above Yami's grave. An angel with wild tri-coloured hair.  
  
"Thank-you for forgiving me, aibou. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
The angel jumped down from the tree and spread his large, pure white wings and took flight. He flew up into the sky, towards Heaven, and was never seen again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DDP: Finished! I almost cried writing that! T.T  
  
Yami: That was sad! why did you kill me?  
  
DDP: Just some crazy idea I had.  
  
Yugi:T.T  
  
Yami: Oh look! You made Yugi cry. *goes off to comfort Yugi*  
  
Yugi:*sniffsniff* You wouldn't do that if we got into a fight, would you?  
  
Yami: Never! It's just a crazy idea Dragon had. I wouldn't leave you.  
  
Yugi: ^.^ Okay! I need chocolate...  
  
DDP: here ya go *tosses Yugi a chocolate bar*  
  
Yugi: Thank-you!  
  
Midnight: I told you guys it was sad.  
  
DDP: Oh well. You have the power to Read and Review...Use it! no flames would be appreciated. Now I must go work on DarkElf6's songfic... 


End file.
